


Aftermath

by QuantumMeganics



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumMeganics/pseuds/QuantumMeganics
Summary: The beginning of the end for Overwatch. What happens after the incident at the Swiss Headquarters?





	1. Chapter 1

Cold.

Wet.

She could feel the cold water splashing all over her from the sprinkler system that had been implemented into her lab in case of an emergency. Sirens rang out absurdly loud and Moira could swear she smelled burning flesh tingling its way into her nostrils.

“ _Open your eyes._ ” Her own mind begged her.

She initially dismissed the idea and felt the ground around her with her slender fingers. Her hands felt the puddles that were forming around her, the broken beakers and flasks that had been blown from her shelves and a source of heat directly to her right. Dismissing the splitting pain coming from her head she cracked an eye and through the blurry haze she saw the sleeve of her lab coat aflame. 

“ _You are on fire._ ” 

A simple observation sparked movement in Moira. It felt like she was trying to heave one tonne of bricks as she rolled herself onto her right side. Smothering the flame between her body and the puddle, Moira let the blood that had been building up in her mouth escape as she grimaced.

Opening her other eye was a pain like no other. Moira clutched at it to feel the area immediately as she gasped. It was already heavily bruised and was still swelling. On the second attempt she managed to keep her eye open as it adjusted to the light. She could now clearly see her lab in ruins. The windows had been blown out, the equipment and been completely destroyed or damaged and her papers were either strewn on the floor or on fire.

“ _Brilliant. Years of research up in flames._ ” She couldn’t afford to be angry about that right now. It was quite obvious to her that everything had not gone according to plan. Reyes had been talking for weeks to Talon about confronting Morrison and ending Overwatch but it was not supposed to be like this. In fact, Talon leadership had advised against any action at this point and wanted to see how conflict in London escalated.

“ _Stubborn imbecile. Both of them._ ” Personally Moira didn’t care for either of them, they were both cut from the same cloth. All guts and all glory, she should have just made them take it out and measure it. It could have saved some arguments.

Moira grabbed at the stainless steel bench to her left and pulled herself up into a sitting position. Looking down at her bloodstained self was a shock even for the experienced doctor. Deep slashes from the glass littered her arms from when the windows blew in. Focusing on her lower body now, a piece of the centrifuge that she had been standing over at the time had found itself lodged in her left thigh. 

“ _Grand._ ” The only positive here was that she could at least feel her legs. 

Pulling herself into a stand was absolutely excruciating. The burning sear of the metal in her thigh sent explosions of white stars in Moira’s vision as she delicately placed her weight on that leg. Ahead of her she saw an upright office chair with wheels. Gritting her teeth, Moira began the slowest and most gruelling two metre walk of her life.

“Fuck. This.” The growl of her words sounded so foreign in her ears. Usually, she would not lower herself to swearing but if there was ever a time it was definitely now. Placing all her body weight on her right leg she started her descent into the chair. The squelch of her bottom hitting the soaked surface of the fabric should have left her disgusted but Moira was instead quite relieved. Sighing to herself she took a brief moment to just sit.

“ _You should have just crawled._ ” Moira was too proud for that and even her mind knew it but she was damned if she was ever to be seen crawling or begging. She was not a quitter, not even at Death’s door. She loosened the tie around her neck and applied it to the deepest cut on her arm. Her leg was not her biggest concern. As long as she didn’t pull out the piece of centrifuge, she could deal with that problem later. Bleeding to death however was something that could become reality. Folding the tie several times she pressed it hard into the wound. With her other hand, she undid her belt and removed it from around her waist. Moira wrapped the belt around the tie as firmly as it would go and tucked the loose end underneath to keep it secure. It would have to hold until she could find a first aid kit.

Pushing off from the floor gave her more traction than she thought she would get. She whizzed towards the door far faster than she could ever walk in her condition. There was only one question she had in her mind.

“ _Where is Angela?_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gon' lie, I just wanted to add the word "climax" to the story. 
> 
> Sorry for being gone so long. I've been trying out for some OW teams.

Moira pulled her way through the climax of her lab door frame, grasping at either side with both hands. 

“ _Whoever put the weather strip on a doorway inside an environmentally sealed building needs to be shot._ ” Dots of perspiration started to form on her brow as she took in her surroundings. 

The hallway had been decimated. The light fittings that had been in the roof were either fully blown out or hanging by the threads of their cables. Chunks of the grey-scaled walls were missing from being impacted by flying debris. What had been a smooth cream fourmica floor had been replaced with a series of long deep gouges that had cracked down to the foundations. The corridor that Moira was now in created a large rectangle circuit which included Moira’s lab, Doctor Ziegler’s lab, a small kitchenette and some briefing rooms. This floor was one of the many that made up the Overwatch Headquarters and was home to the most sophisticated medical facilities Overwatch had.

“ _Brilliant._ ”

Moira had seen Angela at work this morning in this hallway. In fact, she had gone deliberately out of her way to make sure she had bumped into the blonde this morning. Moira had been in early as usual to check on some data samples and remove some petri dishes from the incubator. While petri dishes had been around for hundreds of years, the medieval technique had been quite important to her genetic studies. After settling down to fill in some reports, Moira went to make a coffee and going out on a limb also prepared one for Doctor Ziegler. She remembered looking at the clock and sauntering out of her lab to catch the blonde before she got to her lab. As always, her timing had been perfect as she saw Angela round the corner. The Doctor had given her a coy smile as she took the steaming mug from Moira’s hand. Moira had felt Angela’s hand linger before she pulled away and had creased her brow ever so slightly at the blonde.

“Danke.” Gentle blue eyes now met her own. There was a pause, as if there was more.  
“Briefing is at 9AM sharp.” With that Angela was already striding past her before Moira could say anything. After all these years she had known Angela was not at all a morning person. 

The memory was shattered as a bolt of pain ran through her head and eye. Clutching at her face she knew that she had to make a move or she was going to die.

Angela’s office was located at the other end of the building. Generally this was no problem in a normal setting as it was only a thirty second walk between their two labs. However with her injuries and the damage to the floor, Moira knew she was really going to have to work for it. Looking to her left was the other end of the hallway. The corner had provided a slight amount of protection for all the damage that had come from the heart of the headquarters. 

“ _The only logical option always wins._ ”

Taking a deep breath she began to slowly work her way down to the corner inch by inch, pushing herself painstakingly with her other leg. Moira could see the end of the other end of the hallway as she rounded the corner. Similar amounts of structural damage had been done to this hallway but it was not nearly as bad as the front of her lab.

“ _Perhaps Reyes had done this to me on purpose?_ ” The thought caused a small smirk crossed her lips as she pushed her way further along. 

At about the halfway point she stopped to readjust her crudely made bandage. She had bled all the way through the fabric of her tie and the blood was still trickling down her arm at an alarming rate.  
“Shit.” The word slipped out of her ground teeth. Ripping the shreds of her burnt sleeve from her shirt, she quickly wrapped the blackened purple rag over the top of the tie and knotted it in place. The added pressure made her grimace and Moira had to blink away the tears threatening to fall from her crinkled eyes.

Moira pushed herself now with more urgency down to the kitchenette at the far end. She used to laugh about there being a first aid kit in the kitchen adjacent to not one medical lab but two of them. It had all seemed so trivial until this moment but right now it was all she had and she hated it. 

By the time she had arrived at the kitchenette Moira was beyond weak. Appliances had been thrown and broken all around the room. Moira didn’t even bother to take in anything else, she had one goal first and foremost. 

Rolling up to the med kit she wasted no time getting what she needed. Popping the lid of the green case Moira retrieved an electric tourniquet, proper gauze, a bandage and finally a FastAd. Placing the electric tourniquet was easy, it was designed for the stupid. The tourniquet literally did everything for you as long as you could place your limb in loop. Moira actually felt relief when she could feel pinching squeeze of the circulation to her arm being cut off. 

Instead of removing her tatters of clothing she just rolled the gauze and the bandage over the top of what she had. Clipping the bandage down Moira sighed in relief when the she didn’t see any red seeping through the crisp white of the bandage. 

Unclipping the cap of the FastAd, Moira slammed the end directly into her thigh and held it there temporarily. FastAd was a superior answer to olden day EpiPens. FastAd was cheaper to manufacture, faster in its effectiveness to treat allergic reactions and simple in its design to be used from either end. This stopped a large percentage of the population from stabbing themselves with the end that needed to be delivered to the patient as all they would need to do is grab it from the middle.

“ _Stupidity is not a right._ ”

Feeling the stimulant work its way through her body she was able to think clearer about her objectives. From her current location Moira could peek Angela’s lab door which troubled her deeply. Moira knew that in reality she was two metres from the door but Angela’s office was three metres away, meaning that the door in question had been blown erratically off its hinges. 

“ _Move!_ ” Moira wheeled herself in a hurry towards Doctor Ziegler’s lab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away so long. I had a real hit to my mental health earlier in the year and whenever I tried to write all I could see was static. It's hard to explain but I'm doing a lot better. Thanks for sticking with me for this chapter. - Quantum.

Moira felt great. This was a problem.

The confirmation of that hypothesis was getting up from her chair onto her badly impaled leg and limping with intensity through Angela’s lab. There was blood dribbling through her freshly dressed wound… But she felt nothing of it.

The doctor’s lab looked worse than her own. Shattered glass and destroyed furniture were strewn all over the place. There was no initial sight of Angela which Moira found to be frustrating and concerning.

_“Could she have escaped? Impossible.”_ She knew that there was nowhere else for Angela to be.

“Doctor Ziegler?” 

Her voice cracked as it left her mouth. Only now did she feel the dehydration that was plaguing her. There was only the noise of her ragged breaths and the dripping of liquid from destroyed beakers to be her reply.

Moira spotted a sink on her left and made a beeline towards it. With her fingers leaving crimson smudges on the tap, she bent her head unceremoniously under the tap and drank a few mouthfuls of the water that flowed. 

_“Good to know that Overwatch invested more into the pipes than the walls.”_ The fleeting thought bought a smile to her face. 

Looking around herself, she stepped over fallen and broken bookcases and various lab instruments on the ground to make her way over to where Angela’s office space was.  
“Angela please! If you can hear me-“ Moira stopped as she saw a drag of blood around the side of Angela’s desk. If she hadn’t have seen the blood then she would have been disgusted with the desperation that escaped in her tone.

It was only a brief drag but the drag itself led to a large hole in the floor where Angela’s chair should have been. Moira cautiously approached the hole and looked down into it. Below her she could see what remained of the doctor’s chair, the rest of the floor underneath it and the office of the level beneath her.

_“The only logical way is down.”_ It didn’t seem logical. It didn’t even seem correct to assume she’d be able to make it down without killing herself. But alas, Moira edged herself towards the hole and started to lower herself down gently. 

“Thank my father that I am tall.” The gritting of her teeth seemed to help as she toed the seat of Angela’s chair gently. Even though she had prepared herself for letting go at the top of the hole, the impact onto her leg sent pain shooting up from her leg and stars exploding into her eyes. She didn’t censor her groan in agony.

This office was more of the same destruction but instead of lab equipment it was just strewn papers and filing cabinets. Taking a deep breath, Moira stepped forward off the pile of rubble at her feet. She decided that the best course of action was to follow the blood droplets that she saw by the ever shattered doorway to her left. She took note of the scorch marks from fires that threatened to blossom and knew that she had to get out of the building as soon as she could.

_“Not without her first.”_

Exiting into what seemed like another mirrored hallway Moira limped with haste after the trail. Being on a non-confidential floor, the one difference about this hallway was that there were actually windows. The glass had been blown out but taking a pause Moira stopped to look out one of the closest windows to her. To say that the building had suffered structural damage due to an explosion was an understatement. 

In front of her Moira could see billowing smoke and crumpled walls. To the right side it had seemed like someone had taken a knife and decided that the building deserved to be cut in half. To the left side was Overwatch’s airfield and fleet of aircraft. Some of the aircraft were on fire or already in ruins from damage. It had seemed to her that a war had started and Overwatch itself was the epicenter. 

But what caught her eye was a helicopter that was preparing to take off. What drew her attention in particular were the members that were about to board. Moira could make out two uniformed Overwatch men that seemed to be a pilot and a crew person. They together were helping the unmistakable Doctor Ziegler load on board a man she had seen only a handful of times. 

Strike Commander Jack Morrison.

Moira stood awestruck as she watched them board and eventually take off. It seemed like an eternity to her as her emotions swayed between irrational feelings of betrayal and anger as they seemingly left her behind. She knew it wasn’t just her alive in here.

_“What about everyone else? Not every could have died surely?”_

And as if there was an answer to her question, she heard a pained cough come from her right. Moira limped swiftly, being fuelled by the thought of being left behind to die. At the end of the hallway there was an emergency exit door that opened into a stairwell. The coughing only grew in intensity as she opened the door.

Instinctively she gasped at what she saw. At the bottom of the stairs, curled up in a ball, was Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes. It was not the fact that he was there that had made her gasp. It was the fact that he was so badly injured that his body at a molecular level was unstable. 

“H…Hey Doc…” The rasping voice called to her as his body wraithed in and out of form. Seemingly whole at one moment and a purple ghost like the next.

“Reyes. I should have known you would have done this." She tutted lightly as she made her way down to him. Taking the other FastAd out of her pocket, she waited patiently until Reyes seemed to be in a stable form and stuck him with it. 

He looked at her like he was going to kill her. There was blood drenching his face from an open head wound and it made his entire look seem more psychotic than usual.

“Let’s get out of this mess.” Moira decided that the psycho would have to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for joining me for this chapter. I pumped out over 5k words in about 6 hours. That is probably more than any essay I ever wrote... Yup, lets leave that there.
> 
> It's smutty, it has some build up and I'm super proud I got it done. There will be one more small chapter after this one. For any update news or to give me feedback please feel free to drop by my tumblr @quantummeganics.
> 
> Enjoy

It had been thirteen years since that day in Switzerland and Moira O’Deorain was now Minister of Genetics by a secretive scientific collective in the Iraqi city of Oasis. After being left behind by Overwatch, the Doctor turned fully to the only people that were willing to support and fund her research. She was heavily admired by the Talon team and very quickly moved onto a spot within their council and weighed in on operative decisions. Talon had become near unstoppable with Overwatch being formally disbanded and Strike Commander Jack Morrison being labelled as “deceased”. The media was fed information that it was a tragic chemical accident that killed the majority of the workers, Jack Morrison and infamous Gabriel Reyes. Everyone higher up knew that wasn’t the case but it was hidden to keep the public quiet. However, many did think that Jack Morrison was dead. He was given a formal military burial even with the classic weeping widow by the side of his casket. Talon knew this wasn’t true, given all the photos and intel they had received from various medical centres and hostels. He had run off to be a renegade. Moira thought it was so typical for a “hero”.

As for Reyes, he had re-joined the Talon council after Moira was satisfied with his condition. His injuries from the explosion had been severe and should have killed him. If it had not been for her experimental and controversial genetic therapy of his cells, he would have been a pink smudge on the carpet. He was mentally scarred in other ways however, exhibiting bouts of PTSD and psychosis that were hard to medicate and keep under control. Talon thought it was best to keep him busy, so he did what he did best; Killing. 

Moira herself also had scars from that day. After receiving an emergency evacuation from Talon, she had to have several blood transfusions from the injury to her leg. Her eye had also been scarred, thankfully her sight was still as brilliant as always but the skin underneath her left eye had been burned. Feeling a little self-conscious about it, she wore a patch. Some called it dramatic but she enjoyed being a little bit “extra”.

Moira was sitting at her desk in her laboratory when there was a rap at the metallic door.

“What is it?” She called, not even taking the time to look up from her microscope. 

“Doctor O’Deorain, Ma’am, sorry to bother you. You have received a letter. I was told it was very important and must get to you right away.” 

A shorter man in a crisp white shirt and dress pants stood at the entrance of the door.

“Don’t dally then.” 

She reached out her hand as he walked directly to her. He made a note not to look at anything else in the room. Moira smirked at his discomfort. If he could have had his eyes closed he probably would. Talon had trained them rather well. 

She grabbed the envelope out of his hands and shooed him away. Looking the letter over in her hands, there was no inscription or marker on it anywhere. She opened it without hesitation. Out of the envelope slid a small letter and an inscribed keycard of some sort.

_“Tomorrow there is a conference in Glasgow on “The History and Future of Nanobiology Technology” with a guest speaker by the name of A. Zielger. 10:00 at the Old Convention Centre. We got you on the list._  
Enclosed is a keycard to her room at the Pavilion hotel. Number 14.  
Do with this what you want.” 

Reyes had been sending her information about Doctor Zielger ever since the incident. If she didn’t know better she would have said he was the one that needed to let it go. But she knew better and she knew every time her name came up she’d still get the same feelings. Jealousy, anger, betrayal, and lastly sadness.

Each time he would give her a location and each time she’d miss the window on purpose. Making excuses why she couldn’t possibly go. Not this time.

Moira tapped a small button on her desk and a brief ring could be heard. After a few rings an older male voice came through her speaker.

“Doctor O’Deorain, what brings you calling me today?” 

The voice was smooth and velvety as Moira reclined slowly in her seat.

“Hello Maximillian. I have a small ask of you, how fast would you be able to get me a return ticket to and from Glasgow?” 

She steepled her fingers as there was a moment of silence.

“Is this for Talon related business? Or your own pleasure?” 

Moira’s brow wrinkled slightly at the intrusive question.

“Talon business. I am going to a medical conference that starts at ten in the morning tomorrow. It could help my research here in Oasis.” 

She bit her lip slightly waiting to see if Max had bought it.

“Ticket is on its way. Enjoy your conference Doctor O’Deorain.” 

The call terminated with a beep. Closing her eyes she sighed with relief.

“Brilliant.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moira arrived in Glasgow at six the morning with the bright sun just starting to peek out from the clouds. Travelling light with just a carry on suitcase, she made her way briskly through the terminal and met with the chauffer outside. The trip was made in silence until she thanked him when they arrived at her hotel; She had decided on one close to the venue and roughly two blocks from The Pavilion where Doctor Ziegler was staying. It was getting close to seven as Moira made her way to her room.

Feeling the jetlag take hold she made a beeline for the coffee machine as she slipped off her shoes. The cold tiles of the kitchen floor and the boiling hot black coffee in her mouth seemed to have their intended effect as she was able to think a lot clearer.

_And what are we to do exactly? “Hi Angela, loved the speech. Also thanks for leaving your co-workers to die as you took the only pilot and helicopter out of there.” No. I will see her after the conference._

Moira finished her coffee and rubbed her temples gently to get the internal monologue to stop running. It was time for her to get ready and freshen up for the conference. She was going to be late to the event deliberately and sit at the back. 

Grabbing a fresh shirt from the suitcase, she made her way to the shower and turned it on. Feeling the hot water splash on her skin relieved her of some underlying anxiety and she sighed as if capturing its embrace.

Stepping out of the shower was always a task that Moira found difficult but this morning the cool air was satisfying on her red tinged skin. Quickly getting dressed she focused on the choice of tie for a moment before going with signature green to match with her belt. 

Grabbing an apple on the way out from reception, Moira hailed a cab to take her to the Old Convention Centre. She had done a talk there when she was still young and at university. The subject had been about the evolution of biology and she had captivated the attention of her professor by going back to talk about classic scientists like Darwin that were not as widely read about any more. 

Paying the cab driver she stepped out of the vehicle and onto the sidewalk. She glanced at her watch to see it read quarter past ten. 

_Just on time._

Making her way into the foyer, she looked around to find where she was supposed to be. There were a few stragglers entering the large auditorium and she quickly made her way to the man with the list.

“Hi, apologies for being a little tardy. Doctor O’Deorain. I should be on the list.” Polite but to the point.

The man nodded and directed her towards where the other patrons had been going. The auditorium was already dimly lit and Moira found it easy to blend in as she entered.  
The first half of the conference passed quickly with Moira learning nothing more than she already read about from journals. But then they called for guest speakers and she sat forward intently.

“We will now call on our first guest speaker of today, the renowned nanobiology expert, Doctor Angela Ziegler.” There was some clapping as Doctor Ziegler crossed to the microphone but Moira had blocked it out. She sat stunned staring at the Doctor and all immersion was shattered when she started speaking.

It was her. Of course it was going to be her. What had Moira expected? What did she think she would face?

Denial and anger twisted inside of her. Her face grew hot and her body was telling her that she needed to leave but she suppressed the flight urge deep inside. 

It was as if she hadn’t aged a day. Her voice was a soft and angelic as it had been thirteen years ago. Moira couldn’t believe it. She seemed so carefree and still so dedicated to her cause. Doctor Ziegler’s session seemed to drag with Moira unable to concentrate on anything of substance.

There were a few questions from the audience about her theories and when Doctor Ziegler had turned her back to return to her seat, Moira got up and left the auditorium.  
On her way back to her hotel, she stopped in at a local bottle shop and got the best whiskey she could find. When Moira got back to her hotel she sat at the kitchen counter and poured herself a glass.

And she stared at the keycard for the Pavilion. 

And she waited.

And she poured herself another glass.

And she stared at the keycard for the Pavilion.

And she waited.

Sometime after ordering room service and pouring herself some water in her glass, she left for the Pavilion hotel.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moira took her time to get to her destination. The air was frigid at night and she kept getting herself turned about by streets that seemed the same until she saw the warmly lit entrance of the Pavilion.

She nodded at the receptionist behind and stood for a moment to get her bearings before walking over to the elevator.

“Sorry Ma’am, do you need assistance?” 

The receptionist had made her way over to her at this point. Moira thought it better to act dumb than to cause a scene.

“Yes. Sorry.” 

She swayed slightly on purpose. 

“I’ve had a bit to drink tonight and need to get to my room on the first floor.” She flashed the keycard out of her coat pocket.

Upon seeing the keycard appear, the receptionist warmed a smile and showed Moira to the inside of the elevator. She pointed at the keycard holder and directed Moira to put the card in.

After she did, there was a small beep and a green light.

“Now just pick your floor. Have a good evening Ma’am.” 

The receptionist disappeared from sight as the elevator doors closed.

Moira just rolled her eyes as the elevator came to a swift stop and opened up into a long hallway. Following the red and orange spotted carpet down until she stopped outside number fourteen. Moira didn’t even hesitate.

She swiped the keycard and threw open the door… only to find it dark.

_Am I in the wrong room?_

Her internal monologue was going into meltdown as she shut the door behind her and flicked on a light to her left.

The room was well furnished with a side kitchen opening into a lounge room. She could see a medium size suitcase on one of the lounges and went over to investigate.  
Fumbling open the latches and zipper it contained a laptop, some cables and some sheets of documentation. All owned by a Doctor Angela Ziegler.

Moira sighed in relief as she stuffed contents back into the suitcase. There was a dim light coming out from one of the rooms on the left and Moira silently approached. 

It was the bedroom and Moira could see more of Angela’s belongings but no Angela. The light was coming from a small bedside lamp.

“Blast it all to hell.” She said under her breath.

She wandered back out of the bedroom into the kitchen and started searching the cabinets for a glass. Finding the only scotch glass, she shrugged and pulled her bottle from the inside pocket of her coat.

After pouring herself a drink and throwing some ice into it, she took off her coat and placed it over the lounge facing the door. After making sure she had everything she needed, Moira then switched off the light and made herself comfortable.

Moira was unsure of how long she had been sitting sipping her whiskey on the rocks when the electronic whirring of the keycard activation system caught her attention. The door swung open and light poured in from the hallway illuminating a shadow of a woman.

The woman closed the door behind her before slapping the wall to find the light switch. Without even acknowledging the fact she had a stranger in her view, Angela threw down her keycard and removed her coat before walking into the kitchen. Only after reaching into the fridge to grab out a soda and turning to face the lounge room did Doctor Ziegler notice her guest.

“Hello Angela.” 

The words were crisp out of her mouth as Moira revelled in delight at the sudden deer in the headlights expression on her ex-associate’s face. 

A flurry of expletives left Angela's mouth which Moira couldn't quite pick up on. She just stared at the Doctor until she was done with her exclamations.

"Yes what a surprise indeed." Moira said sneering at Angela.

"Moira O'Deorain, you should be glad I haven't called security." An expression of anger settled on the face of the younger woman.

"Like the security would be able to catch me in time anyway." The sarcasm dripped heavily as she winked at Angela.

"Should I ask how you even found me or will I put it down to your Talon buddies?" 

Moira shrugged blithely.

"I got an invitation to your conference and the rest is history. That receptionist wasn't too bright either. Great speech by the way, very informative." 

She felt the smirk cross her face as Angela stood motionless.

"How about you have a glass with me and we have a... little chat?" 

Moira raised her own glass and used it to direct the sour gaze of Angela to the bottle on the counter.

"So you came here to have a conversation and not finish what you started all those years ago?" said Angela as she made a move to the same cabinet Moira was in earlier.

"What I started? You think I was responsible? It was never meant to happen that way!" 

Moira was incredulous. The thought of causing harm had crossed her mind over the years but to her the outcome of Angela’s death was always unsatisfactory.

Angela clinked the glass on the bench and started pouring the deep brown liquid into the glass.

"So you did know about it then? I knew you had some part to play. The funding to your research that never came from the Overwatch budget. The late nights of secrecy with those Blackwatch members. Did you think nobody would notice?" The sharp inflection in the usually soft tones of Angela's voice took Moira by surprise.

"It was only supposed to be the night crew left in the facility... someone got a bit overzealous." Moira said, stumbling over her words somewhat. She took the moment to finish the dregs of her own drink.

"Oh good! You only wanted "some" people to die. Fantastic." 

The air quotes that Angela used made Moira roll her eyes. She turned on Moira and took a few steps towards where she was sitting.

"You must have thought I was stupid to have believed you had no hand in what happened at the Headquarters that day." 

The disappointment of the statement struck Moira like a venomous snake. However, two could play at this game. 

"Just like you must have thought I was stupid enough to believe that you and Jack Morrison were dead!" 

Moira felt the words fall ungracefully from her mouth as she relied on the anger to blink away the tears that threatened to form in the corner of her eyes.

"I went looking for you, did you know that?" Moira stood from the lounge and with widening eyes Angela took a small step back. 

"I crawled injured to try and make sure you were okay and what do I find after I've scaled the building for you? You were taking the only escape out." 

The silence snapped into place and the dead air hung like a fog. Moira watched as the delicate features of her unconsented companion falter. 

"...I cared about you to the point that I had to argue with those responsible to make sure you wouldn't be there when the bomb was supposed to go off. I cared about you to the point where you were my first thought after the incident. But it seems like I was never really a thought to you at all."

Blinded temporarily by the pent up rage, the words just spilled out. Moira felt like a fool and went to grab her coat. She placed the now emptied glass onto the coffee table between them.

"I did think about you often." It was so soft-spoken that if she hadn't been so focused on the other doctor Moira would have missed it. 

"Say that again." 

Her footsteps were long as she closed the distance between herself and Angela who was trying to move away from her. She was close enough to smell the tinges of her perfume radiate from the shorter woman's pale neck.

With the distance between them closed, Moira could see that Doctor Ziegler was purposely looking away from her. However, the Doctor could not hide the tear-streaked cheek from Moira any further.

With hesitance, she brought her hand up slowly to cup Angela's face and turn it towards her. Deep blue eyes met her gaze and a moment passed between them. Another tear rolled over the crest of Angela's eye and Moira brushed it away with her thumb.

"Say it again." 

Her voice was low but firm in the blonde's ear.

"I..." Angela cleared her throat.

"I never stopped thinking of you after." The blues of her eyes never leaving hers. "You used to make me coffee every morning and made sure I ate lunch every day. I always remembered those things."

The words seemed to resonate in the small space between them and the emotions made Moira's head spin. With no words in her head, there were only actions left. She wanted to shake her, hit her, and scream in frustration but…

In an instant she had pulled the Doctor in close and her lips were on Angela's. There was initial resistance and so she stopped. As Moira went to pull away she felt firm hand in her short hair to pull her back in.

The softness of Doctor's lips were impeccable and just when Moira thought her head had stopped spinning for a moment Angela had another surprise for her.  
With hands still tugging at her hair she felt the younger woman open her lips slightly to allow Moira's tongue to enter. A soft groan escaped from Moira that made her have pangs of embarrassment as she slowly explored.

The soft hands moved from her hair to her collar. Feeling nails on her neck and a struggle with her tie, Moira grabbed them with her own hands.

"Not ready." She broke the kiss gently and with a slight breathlessness. Looking down she could see the flush on Doctor Ziegler's face. Moira wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the passion but she could hypothesize that it was a bit of both.

Seeing a slight disappointment form on the Doctor's face, Moira smirked and hoisted the woman off her feet.

"Let's take this somewhere a bit more comfortable shall we?" 

There was a soft sigh that made her look down at Angela. She was staring at her attentively and Moira took the moment in. When she was younger she had imagined this moment over and over again in her head. Never had she imagined that this would be how it would be.

"Room to the left has the bed." 

Restless hands had started working on her tie once more. Moira needed no further encouragement as she felt the garment loosen finally around her neck.  
"Oh I am very aware of where it is." Moira said with a slight grunt of exertion as they made their way to the room. The crisp sheets of the bed were untouched from the cleaning service earlier that morning. 

_Not for much longer, a drift of a thought echoed through Moira's mind._

She placed Angela firmly on the bed and grabbed her hands that had now unbuttoned half of her shirt.

Moira leaned down to kiss the Doctor's neck and was enveloped once more in the sweet flowery smell of the perfume. It was Angela's turn now to let out a groan and Moira closed her eyes to relish in the sound.

"My turn now I think." 

Moira was firm as she started to unbutton Angela's blouse. There was no resistance as the sunshine yellow shirt was flung onto the floor.

"Oh my..." The sight took Moira's breath away. Angela was already reaching to take off her bra when Moira again stopped her hands.

“There is no need to rush, Ziegler.” 

A hint of frustration on her lips.

She felt Angela's eyes on her as she studied every inch of the blonde's body in front of her. Moira wanted to be gentle but she also wanted to be rough. She settled with running her hands up the pale stomach of Doctor Zielger and reaching herself behind the other's woman back to finish the job Angela had started.

Positioning herself above Angela, the clasp of the cream bra snapped open and Moira removed it gently from the delicate shoulders before her. Sprouting kisses down the warm neck beneath her, Moira moved further down eliciting giggles of pleasure and delight from the beauty under her.

Her hands followed the trail of her lips and reached the soft valley of Angela's breasts. They were beautiful and Moira couldn't restrain herself as she ran both hands gently over them. Feeling the soft bundles of heat in her hands made her bite Angela’s neck softly.

"Moira... please..." The groan had stoked the fire inside her to a boiling point as she ripped off the rest of her shirt and bra as swift as she could.

Like a lion to prey, Moira kissed Angela deeply before moving back down to her prize. Her tongue grazed the tip of Angela's left nipple before she encircled it with her lips.

Hearing the sigh of pleasure from beneath her she continued circling slowly before swapping to the right. She felt its perkiness between her fingers before moving her mouth over the top of it.

Angela was starting to writhe beneath her as every so often she'd swap her mouth back-and-forth. Her hands however had begun their descent and begun to undo the button Angela's black suit pants. 

After a small struggle, the button and zipper were down and Moira began to work them off. As much as she didn't want to stop, Moira released the perky nipple from her mouth to pull off the pants from Angela's hips. The pants hit the floor with a soft thud and Moira could see Angela's arousal through the thin fabric of her matching cream panties.  
"Business until the end isn't it Ziegler?" 

The genuine smile curled at the edge of her lips as Angela covered her face with a laugh.

"Just take them off!" Angela yelled, muffled by her own hands the younger woman was at the edge of desperation. It pleased Moira in many ways to see her like this. A rasp of laughter escaped Moira’s mouth as she lay in the crook of Angela’s neck.

Moira shuffled further down the bed until her legs hung over the edge to get to where she wanted. Moira teased Angela with her hands, moving them slowly up and down the back of her thighs and across her buttocks as she eyed the Doctor. Writhing once more Angela let out a whimper and Moira knew that it was now or never.

Bringing her hands up between the silky soft skin of Angela's inner thighs and to the edge of her panties, she started to edge them down slowly. She kissed the Doctor’s thighs lazily as she caught the fabric with her thumb.

Moira admired the small tuft of groomed hair that sat above Angela's soaked arousal. Moira kissed the middle of the mound before pulling the panties off. Moira gazed up to meet Angela's eyes as if asking a silent question of permission. Angela answered by wrapping her legs around Moira's neck and pulling her closer.

Moira scooped her long arms underneath Angela's ass to bring her closer as she ran her tongue gently through the pink wet folds of the woman below her. She tasted a perfect mix of salty and sweet. Moira ran her tongue a little bit higher to find the spot she was searching for.

When Angela's hips started to move with her, she knew she had found what she wanted to find. Moira moved her hands back to the Doctor's hips before continuing at the pace she was going. Her firm tongue pressing and circling without reprieve as Angela writhed beneath her. The panting and noises that Angela was making the stoked fire in Moira to burn hotter and harder than anything she had felt in a long time.

"Moira!" The sound of Angela's voice breaking and her body shaking was pure ecstasy. The tortured growl caused Moira lifted her head from between the blonde's legs and looked up at Angela. The sweaty visage of pleasure reflected back at her as Moira crawled back up to her level. Moira leaned down to kiss her lips firmly and felt a tug of hands on her belt.

"We don't have-" The murmur was cut off with Angela's hand covering Moira's mouth.

"I. Want. To."

Moira searched the Doctor's face and nodded after a moment. Feeling warm and slightly sweaty hands brush over the top of her breasts, she felt Angela push her back onto the soft pillows. Angela straddled her thighs as she worked on getting Moira's green leather belt off. The belt came off with a slither and Angela wasted no time in undoing her pants.  
"Let's see if you're all business like me?" Angela teased.

The statement was as coy as it was a challenge. Moira could only smirk as she helped the shorter woman take off her pants.

"So predictable. I like that from you Doctor O'Deorain."

Angela analysed her black boxer briefs with her eyes and her fingers.

"So sue me." 

It was the only clever thing she could think of as Angela teased her by running her hand gently over her own mound.

"You are quite ready for me it seems." 

Moira could only feel a little sheepish as her briefs were removed handily by the Doctor.

"I've thought of this for over thirteen years." 

The truth stumbles out when she is vulnerable.

Angela stopped for a moment before laying herself next to Moira. Moira could feel the warmth of Angela's breath in her ear as her hand continued to tease her folds.

"That's very sweet considering who it’s coming from. You should to relax." 

Her voice seemed angelic in this moment from Moira’s point of view.

Moira could feel Angela's fingers move to find her clit and she groaned as Angela started to gently massage it with her fingertips.

Closing her eyes she allowed herself to relax into Angela's touch. The slickness grew with every passing moment as Angela's speed increased. She felt her legs begin to shake but as abruptly as it had started Angela stopped.

"Don't stop now." Moira said through gritted teeth.

The frown in her brow increased as the fingers slowed and rested outside her entrance.

There was a brief kiss on her cheek and a whisper in her ear.

"Say please, Doctor O’Deorain

Moira contemplated a moment before she sighed and gave in. She was too lost in the moment to give the power play much thought.

"Please." Moira said. There was a soft stroke that sent tingles through Moira's spine.

"Now say it again like you mean it." Angela whispered.

The stroking stopped abruptly again as Angela re-positioned above her.

"Angela please! Mercy!" Moira growled as she writhed in exasperation. Even the old call sign managed to escape her lips. 

There was a small giggle before Angela started stroking her again. The build up was slow once more as the fire in the pit of Moira's stomach grew back to its peak.  
Moira only realised that she was panting once she was hit with the realisation that she was about to cum. Gritting her teeth and balling the now not so crisp sheets in her hands she let out a guttural groan as it happened.

Stars hit her eyes as she tried to remember to breathe with Angela now whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The calming words and gentle embrace was something that Moira had no idea that she had been missing.

She was spent. Exhausted from the flight, exhausted from the fight and now exhausted from the fuck. She felt the quilt cover pulled from under her and placed over her as Angela curled into her arms.

To Moira, the day was done and sleep was the only task left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so everything good must come to an end!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment and helped me grow this story into what it is today. I am also beyond grateful for everyone that left kudos along the way. 
> 
> Happy holidays!

It was a time of restlessness for Moira as she analysed cells under her microscope. Had she made a breakthrough this time or was it going to be another disappointment like the last? Adjusting the petri dish to fit under the lens, a flash of white illuminated the culture and she felt the same old excitement as with every experiment. 

With the cells on the dish looking only as a faint red smudge, Moira felt for the black plastic knobs at either side of her scope and turned them to zoom in. With delicate precision the red smudges started to form edges as the cells became clear in her view.

She analysed the sample carefully and made some simple notes about the characteristics of the cells before grabbing a different sample she had taken a few weeks ago. A slow smile began to creep across her face as she compared the two dishes. Although it had taken weeks of hard work and countless months of research, she had finally made a breakthrough. A complete duplication of genetically modified nano-cells.

A promise of stability. A promise of something more.

Something in the air of her lab had changed however. Moira could feel a prickle of eyes on the back of her neck that made the hairs rise in suspicion. 

“I’m working.” 

Glancing slowly over her shoulder she called out into empty air.

“You’re always working Doc.”

A gravel voice and a thud of heavy footsteps echoed in from behind her.

“Imagine my surprise when I got a look at the expenditure report for this month and saw that you actually went to Glasgow.”

Reyes appeared in her scope of vision and Moira turned to properly face him.

“What can I say Gabriel? It was a great conference.”

She looked at the scarred tissue on his face as he let out small chuckle.

“So… Did you kill her? Or did you leave her for me?”

Reyes said as he jumped up to sit on her sterile bench. The act made Moira scowl in frustration at the time wasted with disinfectant.

However, the thought of Angela wrapped in the sheets from the hotel brought Moira back to the present as she considered her story. Truth be told, it was hard for her to leave the angel asleep in that bed. Moira had simply left a note and a number as she rushed to make her flight back to Iraq that morning.

“No. Nothing like that. Would you believe that when I saw her I actually felt sorry for her?”

Moira maintained eye contact with Gabriel, hoping he’d buy into her lie. She noticed him raise an eyebrow slightly as he stared back at her.

“You felt sorry for her? Explain yourself.”

The darkened pits of his eyes made Moira feel slightly uneasy as she continued.

“She gave her speech but I learned nothing that we didn’t already know. If anything, I think Talon is very much ahead in any medical capacity in regards to nano-technology by miles. I feel sorry for her because she could be doing so much better but alas, she chose her way. I don’t believe she or the fragile pieces of Overwatch are going to be a threat to us.”

Moira made a smug smile and Reyes himself started to nod in agreement at her little story.

“Good that all that money wasn’t exactly for nothing. That intelligence will go over well with the board members.”

Reyes shifted himself down with a gentle thud.

“That’s not all my friend.”

Moira said as she gestured to her microscope. 

Reyes just glanced at her before taking a quick look into the eye pieces.

“You know I don’t understand what is going on here right?”

He turned back to face her.

“I’ve managed to replicate your genes with modified nano-cells. If successful, it may give you more control over the negative mutations you were given with the Super Soldier serum all those years ago… Just as I promised.”

Moira watched as Gabriel took a step towards her. She was unsure if he was about to punch her when his hand came down to rest on her shoulder.

“Thanks Doc. You keep me posted.”

And just as quickly as Gabriel Reyes had come, he disappeared into a fine smoke as he left.

Breathing a small sigh of relief, Moira went back to the microscope.


End file.
